Saving Harry Potter
by TeaganStanley
Summary: (Rated M I don't trust myself)Harry's only 21 & yet he carries so much on his shoulders.He's never happy anymore and it shows,even his friends have stated to worry.He meets a muggle girl.Can she change Harry's life?Make him feel loved again?
1. Art Students,Goverment Officals,& Coffee

_**The first time I ever met Harry James Potter.I knew I felt something for him.He was different,so unlike anyone I'd ever met.**_

_**The year was Fall of 2001,I was nineteen and had just begun my study of Art in London the week before.**_

_**Now before I ruin it,on with the story.**_

**_Elly_**

**

* * *

**

Fall of 2001

"Ouch!"a young woman shouted as she hit the hard sidewalk.

"You okay Miss?"a tall man asked as he knelt down to the crumpled form of Lainey Wilson.

"Didn't mean to run into you,Miss.You hurt?Here let me help you up."

Lainey was to taken by the man to say much of anything other then,"Okay."

On her feet once more,she smiled.

Dusting herself off,Lainey looked back to the man,whom she noitced was about her own age.

"I'm...okay,I'm fine.No cuts or anything,"She said as the man knelt again to gather her books.Which had taken the liberty of strolling themselves all over London's sidewalk.

"No,Sir.You don't have to.I'll get them,"She said as he strightened up once more.

"No,miss it was I that ran into you.Wasn't watching where I was bloodly going.The paper does that to a man sometimes,"He said with a smile that showed white teeth.

"Thank you,"Lainey replied,returning the smile.

"Besides,"He added,handing her stack of books back."Its not everyday I just run into a pretty lady on the streets of London."

Lainey blushed.

She was average,or so she thought.At 5'5 she wasn't tall nor was she short.But just average.Long wavy light red hair flowed freely down her back,and large green eyes peered back.

A light green skirt hung from hips to knees,as a white tank graced the rest.

Yes,to Lainey Wilson,she was just average.

"Have coffee with me?"the man asked suddenly,as though going fast would make it easier.

"What?"She asked in reply,quite taken my his sudden question.

"Coffee,I owe you something for knocking you down like that.You look like a coffee person.I'd like to take you to coffee.I know a great place just down the street a ways,"He replied,cooler this time.All fear seemingly gone.

"You don't know the first thing about me,or even my name.And your asking to take me to coffee?"She replied,not being able to hide the smile that spread across her face by the second.

"Thats why I'm asking,"He replied,dropping his voice to little more then a wisper,"I'd like to get to know you."

Lainey grinned,this guy seemed nice enough.And she hadn't had any fun in the week she'd been in London.

"Fine.I'm Lainey Wilson.But please just call me Elly.And I'd love some coffee."

"Good.Names Potter.Harry Potter.And I'm honored to be taking you to coffee,Elly."

They shook hands.

Ten minutes later they both stood outside of the cutest little coffee shop Lainey had ever laid eyes on.

"Well,are we going in or just look in at it?"Harry asked,from behind her.

"Oh,oh yes.Going in,right,"Elly replied smiling back as she and Harry entered the small coffee shop.

"Table for two please,"Harry said as a small plump woman asked if they wanted window seats or not.

"Window please,"Harry replied as the woman led them to a sunning window seat.

"So,Elly,"Harry said.Speaking first after their coffee arrived."What brought you to our lovely corner this morning,or are you going to tell me it's none of my concern?"

"Well,it really isn't your concern.But I'll tell you anyway.I'm guessing by now you've guessed I'm not from here.I came to London as an arts student,and if all goes as planed I'll be here for roughly two years.Of corse I'll go home to visit and stuff,but right now school is my main look out and first thing in the morning I'll be heading out to look for a job.I also must find an apartment pretty quick and by the looks of it.That might be a problem.This morning,as you so kindly ran me off the side of the walk,I was headed to the Arts center for my line up of classes.And a better map,"Lainey replied in almost one breath,only stopping once for a drink.

"Well.Maybe I can help.The job I know I can help with,only it'd take three days to make it final.And I live in a flat 'bout five blocks from here.There a few flats still up for rent if you'd like to have a look.I don't think you'll have a problem getting the spot.The ol' lady that runs the place is very understanding,"Harry replied,a grin forming on his face.

"Oh,and I suppose you must work for the government or something to get all these breaks.Tell me,Mr.Potter,what do you do?"

"Funny you ask,I work for the Government.And yes,I suppose that is how I get all those breaks."

Lainey sat mouth open,then burst out laughing.

"Well okay then.I'd love a bit of help.Where is this 'flat' as you say."

"Right this way Miss Wilson.I believe we have loads of things to get in the works,"Harry said as he helped Elly to her feet and paid the bill.

With the _ding_ of the door closing behind them,Harry and Elly sat off toward Harry's building.


	2. Feeling Good Again,Best Friends,& Phone ...

"Ron I tell you noth..."

"Harry you can't tell the best friend nothing is different.I can tell by looking at you.Hell,you have on a shirt this morning.Good boy.'Mione is proud too.Her little 'Arry all growed up,"Ron said falling onto Harry's couch,and not letting him get a word in sideways.

"Ron,as my best friends,you and Hermione should just leave me alone 'bout it,"Harry replied following his friends suit onto the soft sofa."Just be happy that I'm a bit happy.Is that too much to ask?"

"But Harry this isn't one of those things we leave you alone on.That's like if you start eating eggs on your oatmeal,that

I'll leave you alone on.But not this.Your happy,maybe not fully but whatever has you this worked up is bound to finish what it started,"Ron stated as Hermione appered in the fireplace,covered in soot.

"Harry when was the last time you cleaned your bloody fireplace?I say,its worse then mine!"she shouted as she stumbled from the harth.

"Hey,'Mione,tell Harry you wanna know what's been making him happy for the last five days,"Ron stated,before Harry had time to react.

"Yes,Harry do tell.Got yourself a girl?Oh pleaseeeee tell me!"

"Yeah Harry,tell."Ron added,as smug smile spread across his face.

"Fine,but you asked,"Harry said as he took a deep breath.

"I met this girl named Lainey the other day in London.She's great.I even helped her get a flat two floors down.She's an art student,an American.But..."

"But what?"Both Ron & Hermione asked as one.

"She's muggle."

Silence.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I miss you so much,Tennessee isn't the same without you Ells."

"I know Les,I miss you guys too.But School is going good so far,and I go tomarrow for my job interview.I think things are going to pan out after all.You know London's not that bad a place,"Elly replied though the phone.

"Sure,little miss city girl now.You don't need all us ol' country folks no more,"Leslie replied,putting on her best 'red-neck' slang.

Back in her normal tone,Les added,"I'm happy for you really.I mean,a year ago when you told us you'd choosen the school in London I didn't believe you'd make it.But I'm so proud.I mean,we made it though High School,and this is just the next big step."

"So,met any new people...guys...while away in good ol' London?"

Silence.

"Ells?"

"Well...its kinda funny that you ask.I have _kinda _met someone."

"How do you _kinda_ meet someone?"

"His name's Harry.He's great,got me this flat and everything..."

"Wait..what did you just say?"

"Harry."

"No,after that."

"Flat?"

"Yeah...okay continue,I'll leave your odd lingo alone for now."

"Anyways,He,get this,works for the Goverment.Can you believe it.I mean,I wouldn't have had a clue.This good looking guy just runs me over on the sidewalk and BAM,I'm getting coffee,a home,and maybe even a job."

"Sounds good to me,but then again,anything I don't have to work for is good to me.So,whats he look like,'good-looking' doesn't tell me much."

"He's kinda on the tall side.I'd say 6' 2 or better.Black hair,green eyes.Glasses.Awesome build.I think he looks like someone thats played sports.Either that or he just really likes to work out.Whatever it is,I hope he doesn't stop any time soon."

"Sounds fine.When I come down,can I meet him?"

"Hon,I'm not dating the man,I just got to know him for pete's sake.But yeah if he still lives two floors up,whatever.You can have at it."

"Listen Les,I hate to do this and cut you short but.I have a lunch thing with Harry.He's going to show me some short cuts and stuff.Talk to you tonight?Round 9 or so?"

"Yeah sure.Listen,have fun.Don't run him off like you did Adam after he asked you to prom.Sorry babe but you don't have the dating gene.Love ya.Byes."

"Okay,I'll have fun and no worries.No scaring him off.Got it.Love ya too.Byes."

_Click._


End file.
